bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sosuke Aizen(Jak)
Sosuke Aizen is one of the central antagonistic figures and a Shinigami. He was once the Lieutenant of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, serving under Captian Shinji Hirako, until he secretly betrayed his Captain and became the new Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, his Lieutenant first being Gin Ichimaru until he's promotion, then Momo Hinamori. He remained in this position until he eventaully betrayed the Soul Society, joining up with the Menos, escaping to Hueco Mundo, and starting his own Arrancar Army known as the Espada. His goal was to create the Oken in Karakura Town so he could enter the Soul Palace and dethrone the Soul King, taking his place. However, he was eventaully defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara, and imprisoned by the Central 46 in the Muken prison. Years later he was freed by Shikyo Fushiawase only so the latter could steal the Hogyoku from him, but he was later able to become a prominent villain once again. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Aizen's first seen in the Muken prison when Shikyo Fushiawase busts into the prison to free him. Aizen asks who spoke to him and Shikyo, with very few words, used his Zanpakuto to free him from his bindings and trappings. Aizen asked who freed him, and Shikyo said his name, Aizen quickly recognizing the name Shikyo Fushiawase. Aizen noted his surprise to actually get to meet Shikyo with his own two eyes, and Shikyo claims that life is full of surprises, after which ordering Aizen to surrender to him. Aizen retaliated at this order, claiming he'll never work with Shikyo. Shikyo rebuttles by saying that he doesn't want Aizen, he wants what's inside of Aizen. Shikyo then used the Hakuda technique Tsukiyubi to blast the Hogyoku out of Aizen's chest, grabbing onto it. Aizen, shocked, falls down briefly as Shikyo was pleased with the capture of the Hogyoku. Before he could continue Renji and Byakuya broke into the chambers and confronted Shikyo. Renji released his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, but Aizen stood back up again and tried to attack, being stopped by Shikyo. A quick fight scene then commenced, with Shikyo quickly defeating Aizen, severly wounding him, both Renji and Byakuya terrified of Shikyo. Byakuya ordered Renji to take Shikyo while he'll take Aizen. Before they could proceed, however, Shikyo attempted to leave. He once again had to prevent Aizen from attacking him, severely wounding him even further. Afterwards he taunted Renji and Byakuya without even using any words, who were trembling in place. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power Hakuda Master Hoho Master Kido Master Zanjutsu Master Prodigal Level Intellect Overwhelming Physical Strength Immortality Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Manifestation of Hate Hogyoku Implantation First Transformation Second Transformation Third Transformation Fourth Transformation Fifth and Final Transformation Sokyoku Implantation Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Masters Category:Captains Category:Lieutenants Category:5th Division Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:Espada Category:Shinigami Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Hueco Mundo